Better Taste
by xonceinadream
Summary: [GKM Fill] When Sebastian hears Kurt say that Blaine would have better taste than Sebastian and would never satisfy him, he has to prove Kurt wrong by pulling Blaine out on the dance floor and showing Kurt just what he's missing.


**Written for glee-kink-meme on livejournal. See my livejournal (linked on my profile page) for more** **details.**

* * *

They've been together for nearly a year and Sebastian will never understand why Blaine insists on spending time with his friends from public school. He's good friends with most of the Warblers that Sebastian had graduated with now and so Sebastian doesn't know why he doesn't just want to spend all of their time that they're in Ohio with them. But, he'd never try to keep Blaine from his friends so he's at this stupid party at Rachel's house since her fathers are out of town while the former New Directions have their little reunion sipping on an alcoholic drink that tastes like shit.

Blaine's on the dance floor with Brittany, both of them laughing and showing off their moves as Santana glares from a barstool next to the makeshift bar. Sebastian, although closer with most of the New Directions since he'd started dating Blaine, is still just as malicious as before sometimes and so he sidles closer, preparing to taunt her. Perhaps he'll even do a good deed of the night and taunt her until she gets on the floor and dances with Brittany, who's been shooting Santana eyes all night.

Instead of making it to Santana, though, Sebastian stops when he hears Blaine's name, just glancing at Tina talking to (Sebastian rolls his eyes) Kurt and so he moves a bit closer, sipping his drink and purposefully not looking at them. He feels it's his right to listen if they're talking about his boyfriend.

"Well you wouldn't know, would you? After being in Paris for however long? I know that was a great opportunity for you but you missed so much. Mr. Schue's wedding…and the real one. And all of our competitions and… well, relationships and friendships. Sebastian helped comfort Blaine after everything. Blaine almost transferred back to Dalton."

Sebastian can practically feel the way that Kurt looks at Tina and he glances over just to be proven right. He's right. Kurt's expression is almost sour. "There's no way. Blaine has better taste than to date somebody like Sebastian."

Tina shrugs her shoulders noncommittally and Sebastian can see out of the corner of his eye. He's glad at least that Tina isn't throwing him under the bus since he'd thought that they were almost even friends considering how often she talks about visiting him and Blaine in New York. "He's not so bad."

"Who? Sebastian or Blaine? Sebastian's bad but I'm surprised he's stayed with Blaine so long. I guess after cheating on me, Blaine just doesn't care who he sleeps with," Kurt says, rather viciously for Sebastian's taste considering. He knows that Blaine cheated but he has also never seen anybody as apologetic or heartbroken as Blaine had been. Not that he is anymore. "I'm sure he won't keep Sebastian satisfied. They'll be breaking up soon enough."

And maybe Kurt's just jealous or upset or whatever it is but Sebastian sets his glass down a bit too heavily. Normally, a year and a half ago or so, he'd probably have turned to Kurt. Now, though, he knows that he has the upper hand here. Blaine's off the dance floor now, chatting happily with that idiot blonde boy (Sebastian knows his name, has spent too many nights forcing him out of their apartment so that he and Blaine can fuck but he likes the way that he thinks of him).

Sebastian doesn't hesitate as he stalks forward, looping his arm through Blaine's. "Come dance with me," Sebastian murmurs in Blaine's ear.

"Mm, yeah. I'll be back, Sam," Blaine responds, not even waiting as he heads out to the floor with Sebastian.

Sebastian can feel how tipsy that his boyfriend is, how his inhibitions are just lowered enough to let himself enjoy the way that Sebastian grips his hips and pulls him close. They've both talked about it, about how they'd like somebody to watch them. Sebastian's brought up clubs, friends that he knows but Blaine flushes and they content themselves with blowjobs in the car and fucking in a fitting room at the mall.

Now, though, now Blaine presses their chests together, letting Sebastian slide his leg in between Blaine's thighs. Blaine whimpers without even blushing. "Hi," Blaine says with a small smile, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckles, leaning in to slide his lips across Blaine's. "Your friends are annoying."

"I know," Blaine answers easily because it's the truth. They are pretty annoying but he loves them anyway.

Sebastian smiles, using his hold on Blaine's waist to pull the shorter boy tighter against him as he kisses him again, deeper this time. Blaine's arms snake around Sebastian's neck, one hand tangling in hair that's been loosened from product by hours spent dancing and sweating and drinking.

Most of his attention is focused on his boyfriend, tongue slipping past Blaine's parted lips. He tastes like alcohol, whatever kind of fruit that was mixed with his drink and the fundamental taste of Blaine that always gets Sebastian going. After a long, claiming kiss, he pulls away so that Blaine can let out a panting breath. "Oh," Blaine groans, surprised when Sebastian presses his thigh up, feeling the way that Blaine is already half hard in his too tight pants. He's already sweating and Sebastian can taste as he presses his lips to Blaine's neck instead, licking a line from his pulse to his ear and biting hard on sensitive skin that's sure to bruise.

"So beautiful," Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear, chancing a glance up and he can see the way that they have the attention of half the people in the room. Most importantly they have Kurt's attention. Sebastian smirks, sucking the lobe of Blaine's ear into his mouth and scraping with his teeth. He's satisfied that Kurt is watching as Blaine grinds unashamedly down on his thigh, their cocks rubbing on Blaine's thrust up. "Everybody's watching us, baby. Wishing they could be where we are right now."

Blaine lets out a choked whimper, his hands moving from Sebastian's neck to grip his shoulders, his fingers catching in the fabric of Sebastian's shirt and hanging on. Sebastian knows that it gets Blaine off, having people watching him and Sebastian enjoys it too. Of course, his thing is less about the audience and more claiming Blaine in front of people. Blaine is _his_.

The song changes a few times, both of them just getting closer. A few others from the reunion group sometimes dance but most are conversing, catching up and Sebastian doesn't mind that. Kurt moves a bit, chatting but mostly keeps his eyes locked on them, his fingers near white as he holds tightly to his glass.

"Oh, I love this song!" Blaine gasps, his words just barely slurring although his eyes are bright and clear as the song changes.

It's a ridiculous pop rock song that Sebastian's heard a few times when Blaine turns it on although he'd never listen to it without Blaine. It makes Blaine grin, though, and start grinding with more fervor against Sebastian. They've both been fully hard for at least three songs now, halfheartedly grinding and kissing, feeling the music and the way that they move so easily together.

Now Blaine seems to be fully intent on getting off, singing about sex and ass and changing the word 'tits' to 'cock' and thrusting against Sebastian without a care in the world. Sebastian doesn't think that he's ever seen anything hotter than his life.

"Turn around," Sebastian mumbles, his hands on Blaine's hips and guiding him, unable to wait another moment.

Blaine complies immediately, trusts Sebastian with everything, letting Sebastian maneuver him until his back is resting against Sebastian's chest and his hand winds around Sebastian's neck behind him. "Love this song."

Sebastian lets out a little hum, his nose nuzzling Blaine's neck and he kisses the mark that he had left earlier. "I know, baby."

They let themselves get lost in the music, their bodies moving easily. They're both shining with sweat, their skin sticky and slick to the touch, making it hard for them to get a good hold on each other. Blaine presses his ass back harder, letting out an obscene moan as he can feel Sebastian's cock so easily through even two layers. It makes Sebastian pulse in his underwear and he can feel the pre-come, the wet spot and he thinks about coming against Blaine.

"Wanna get off, baby? In front of everybody? Want me to make you come?" Sebastian near hisses in Blaine's ear, glancing up to make sure that Kurt is still watching. Blaine can't even form any words, just nods, letting out a sound that Sebastian takes to mean yes. Sebastian can feel as Blaine swallows hard, sucking on his neck again, purple bruises already evident on his tanned skin and Sebastian just wants even more to show. "Mm, love you so much."

Blaine whines, pressing back against him and he lets his head fall onto Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian thrusts forward. It feels like every inch of their body is touching, making Sebastian feel like he's on fire. Sebastian doesn't waste any time as another song comes on, less popular but just as sexual as the last one as Blaine grabs Sebastian's wrist, licking Sebastian's palm before nearly shoving Sebastian's hand down the front of his pants.

"Needy are we?" Sebastian asks around a laugh but he doesn't tease, wrapping his hand around Blaine in his pants. It's not easy, the pants way too tight and he fumbles with his other hand, undoing just the buttons of Blaine's pants so that he can grip him firmer.

Sebastian knows that most of the people around them are watching them, most of them just drunk enough that they don't care. Sam lets out a whistle, smirking as he goes to get another drink and Santana makes a comment, in a much better mood now that Brittany is sitting half in her lap on the couch but Sebastian ignores her. He's focused on the way that Blaine moves his hips in an easy rhythm, rubbing his ass back against Sebastian and then thrusting forward into Sebastian's hold.

"That's right, baby. Let me make you come in front of everybody. Show everybody that you're mine," Sebastian murmurs, smirking as he squeezes Blaine's cock but he doesn't stroke Blaine at all, just lets Blaine fuck into the warm hold of his fist.

"Please, Seb," Blaine whines, his hips moving faster. Sebastian can feel the way that Blaine moves, the almost desperation in his movements. Sebastian doesn't give in, though, his pointer finger sliding across Blaine's slit and collecting a bit of pre-come to make the slide easier. His fingers are mostly dry still, catching on skin and it makes Blaine moan every time.

Sebastian pictures what he'd do if this was an ideal world, or one of the clubs that Sebastian keeps trying to convince Blaine to go to. He'd have Blaine naked, flushed cock shining under the lights and slick with pre-come and spit. It'd be so much easier for Sebastian without his tights jeans in the way. Sebastian's cock would slide between Blaine's ass cheeks, rubbing and catching on his hole.

"Please please please," Blaine says, louder this time, obviously trying to catch Sebastian's attention now. Sebastian gives his cock a squeeze and a tug in acknowledgement of his words but he doesn't move.

Glancing up, Sebastian can see Kurt's wide eyes. Their eyes catch and Sebastian smirks as he thrusts harder against Blaine's ass. It's almost painful, the way that his cock is contained, the rub of the fabric of his briefs catching on the sensitive tip of his cock.

Blaine gasps, letting out a shaky breath and Sebastian can feel as he comes, soaking the front of his underwear and Sebastian's hand. It's enough, combined with the breathy way that Blaine says his name pushes Sebastian over the edge. He feels as if his entire body explodes, knows that he'll have a wet spot on the front of his pants and he wonders if it'll seep through to the ass of Blaine's jeans.

As soon as Blaine un-tenses, coming down from his high, Sebastian nearly has to catch him in his arms. It's always amusing the way that Blaine goes absolutely boneless after sex. "Mm, that was nice. We should do that again," Blaine says playfully, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek as he clings to him.

Sebastian nods, feeling like he's still suffering after-shocks, the pleasure of getting Blaine off in public, of showing Blaine off like this making everything heightened.

He's surprised when Blaine pulls away and he glances down, smirking at the apparent wet spot on the front of Blaine's pants and the way that Blaine's walking just a little unsteady. "Oh, Kurt!" Blaine says excitedly and Kurt jerks, obviously caught watching them.

"Hey," Kurt responds warily, holding up a hand in greeting. Sebastian catches his eye again, the smirk on his lips growing wider as he sees a multitude of emotions in Kurt's eyes and he turns away, going to grab another drink. The hickeys on Blaine's neck are evident, the come on the front of his jeans. Sebastian watches out of the corner of his eye as Blaine and Kurt converse, Kurt getting more and more uncomfortable until finally excusing himself.

Better taste. Ha. Sebastian shakes his head, taking a sip. Blaine has better taste than Kurt.


End file.
